


Ticklish Bird

by Rhymepod195



Series: Talon! Genji AU [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, at least I got Sunny's characterization correct, oh well, the Genyatta is implied at any rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on a Sunyatta-verse rp I have going on with the Zenyatta rp'er iwillnotjuggle on tumblr using my Talon!Genji rp blog (spiteful-dragon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Bird

Genji had been under Sunyatta’s command for years now, and he couldn’t be more content. He wasn’t forced to regularly undergo neural reconditioning (hell, he was pretty sure he was finally cracking some of those protocols instilled into him) and he was actually encouraged to be a little shit. Obviously Sunyatta still demanded obedience to a degree, but Genji could actually kind of get away with bending the rules every once in a while.  
However, the one thing he had never expected was the fact that Sunyatta and him got closer in a sense he had never expected. Apparently he was the person Sunyatta could vent to when he got exhausted with Anubis’ antics, or was just annoyed with something or another.

That day, had been another one of those evenings, Sunyatta sitting on the couch Genji had in his room with the Cyborg sitting behind him. Genji’s fingers ran over and through the sensetive cables along the Omnic’s spine, just barely appyling enough pressure to the cables to help Sunyatta relax, and nothing more.  
Genji hummed to let Sunyatta know he was listening, fingers briefly brushing along the rib-like ridges of Sunyatta’s upper torso, surprised to sound a choked - almost breathless - full on giggle escaping the Omnic. With this simple sound a smirk began to settle on his lips, leaning forwards so that his head barely rested on Sunyatta’s shoulders.   
“My, Master is ticklish. I never knew.”, with those words his fingers began to mercilessly assault Sunyatta’s ‘ribs’, causing the Demi-God AI to start giggling, clutching his sides and kicking his clawed feet out in front of him, unable to get a word out, much less speak, with how much he was laughing.

By the time Genji decided to have mercy on him, Sunyatta was sprawled over the couch, trying to curl away from the tickling - without any success, mind you - gasping and seemingly breathless from the intense assault. Genji knew Sunyatta didn’t have any need for air, he didn’t even breathe, but the sound of Sunyatta so breathless from tickling him was surprisingly endearing to him. “Well, this is certainly an interesting development, don’t you think, Master?”, the smirk was as evident in his voice as it was on his face, eyes having a mischievous glint in them behind his Visor.  
“You will not speak of this to anyone.”, Sunyatta said, sensors still trying to sort themselves out after the overload of getting tickled, sending a glare towards the smug Cyborg.  
“My lips are sealed. Though I will keep this discovery in mind. The feared Sunyatta, capable of destroying a God AI if he so wished, reduced to a giggling mess by just a few touches.”, a small chuckle escaping the Cyborg at the displeased noise Sunyatta had made. This little secret will certainly give him plenty of amusement in the future.


End file.
